Intertwining Paths of Destiny
by Nanashichan
Summary: Well, here's my second chapter ficcy for Lord of the Rings. It took me a while to get this the way I want it so please read and review. Thanks.
1. Tricks of Fate

Intertwining Paths of Destiny  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well finally after a month of thinking and writing, I've finally come up with a new LotR chapter fic. Let's see warnings are Lord of the Rings does not belong to me but this plot of course does. . .umm. . .sap, angst, violence, and AT are some others along with my own character. (If you read my other LotR chapter fic, you'll know who he is.) Anyway, please read and review and I'll get to editing my next chapter.  
  
Oh and just for a note, I really don't like the title of this fic so if anyone can come up with something please tell me. I'm really stuck on it!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Tricks of Fate  
  
Legolas was furious as he stomped his way down the corridors of his home and down to the stables. /How could they do this to me?! How could father and Lord Elrond throw something such as this on me?/ He hardly noticed as he finally exited the palace and into the chill of the fall woods. Marching down the path that would bring him to the stables, Legolas' eyes blazed in anger as he kept to his thoughts and ignored any other elf that passed him.  
  
However, upon entering his designated building, the platinum-haired prince managed to calm down enough to smile kindly at Lord Rai who was leading both of their steeds. "Good day Lord Rai."  
  
"Good day." Wintry eyes flickered up to meet his in a scrutinizing look and the brunette had to repress the knowing smile that pulled at his lips. He could imagine how many elves, Legolas had frightened on his way here with the sense of uncontrolled anger that the prince was emitting. Instead he handed over the reigns to Legolas' snow white horse and then turned back to his own steed.  
  
Silently, the two elves checked their equipment before climbing onto their horses and riding out of Mirkwood. They had been traveling for no more than an hour when Rai finally spoke up. "Are you well Legolas? Does this fury that you are displaying concern your betrothal?."  
  
Sighing, the prince carefully studied his friend and he smiled when he met the warm silver-blue eyes that locked with his own. "It does. I am just quite shocked to be truthful. Tis something that I thought I would never have deal with."  
  
"Truly it cannot be as horrible as you make it to be." Rai answered calmly and was surprised when Legolas scowled darkly and his grip tightened on his reigns until his knuckles were white with tension.  
  
"They are forcing me to marry Rai! To add to that fact I do not even know the name of my betrothed!" He slumped and his emerald eyes dimmed as he released a weary sigh. "How am I to know if I can even ever love this person?"  
  
Rai grimaced and shook his head; his fair features showed the compassion that he felt for his friend. "I hate to say this Legolas but as heir to the throne and as a prince it is your duty. I cannot say that I would completely understand your position since I have never been in your predicament but I do understand your want for love." He offered a gentle and haunted smile as a deep sorrow flashed through his eyes. "Though before you are to be too angry with your father and Lord Elrond, speak with your betrothed first. I think that he may be in much the same situation that you are in. Who knows? This may become the basis of building a loving relationship."  
  
Legolas stared ahead in thought, his face pensive as Rai's words ran through his mind. "I suppose. Thank you my friend."  
  
"Tis a pleasure." The older elf nodded as he also fixed his eyes ahead of them, falling into memories of his last visit to Rivendell so many years ago.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Both Rai and Legolas were leading their horses as they walked down the moonlit path. They had just arrived in the valley of Rivendell earlier that night and with the chill of the evening, the two elves had drawn their hoods over their heads and tugged their cloaks shut.  
  
As they walked, the elven prince still appeared to be brooding while Rai gave himself over to the beauty of Imladris. Stars shone brightly above his head and Ithil was full, casting a silvery glow to everything around them. The elven lord managed a calm smile as he briefly closed his eyes and just enjoyed the sounds of the night life and the gentle breeze that dipped into his cowl occasionally.  
  
However, something else lured Rai's senses to it and wintry eyes opened to study the foliage surrounding them as there came minute shuffles from the swaying branches above. Pausing in his tracks, the brunette motioned for his companion to do so as well and then slipped off unnoticed into the brush. Silence reigned for several heart stopping moments and then there came three quiet exclamations of surprise from the trees.  
  
"Elladan? Elrohir?"  
  
The twin sons of Elrond cast confused glances at the cloaked figure before them. "Who are you and how do you know us?"  
  
"I am stunned." Came the teasing voice. "You would not know an old friend and mentor?" A wide grin adorned Rai's face as he pulled back his hood.  
  
"Rai?" Both dark-haired elves gaped before identical expressions of happiness flooded their faces and they leapt forward to embrace Rai.  
  
That of course turned out to be a bad idea as the three gasped and tumbled out of the tree. Luckily they had been on the lowest branch and had managed to land in some soft grass.  
  
"Ouch. Elladan! Elrohir!" Rai rubbed his arm as he glared sharply at his friends and sat up.  
  
Shrugging sheepishly, Elrohir glanced up when Legolas approached and raised an eyebrow before turning back to Rai. "Companion of yours?"  
  
"Mmm hmm." The brunette stood, albeit painfully. "This is Prince Legolas son of Thranduil."  
  
"Oh." Elladan's eyes widened as realization ran through him. "Oh! You're Prince Legolas?!"  
  
"I am and you are?"  
  
The eldest son of Elrond introduced himself and his brother before launching into a discussion with Legolas while Rai assisted Elrohir to his feet.  
  
"How have you been faring Rai?" Elrohir asked in a hushed tone so that the elves before them couldn't hear the question.  
  
Rai sighed and his eyes fluttered closed before he replied. "I am fine."  
  
"You lie."  
  
Wintry gems gazed at Elrohir from the corner of Rai's eyes and the older elf considered the statement. "You know me too well Elrohir. How has your father been?"  
  
Elrohir shook his head at the abrupt change of subject. "He is in good health but he misses you with all his heart."  
  
"How do you know that?!" Rai was astonished and his falter in his steps showed it. /How could Elrohir know of something that occurred before his birth?/  
  
Elrond's son smirked and he rolled his eyes teasingly. "I am not dense Rai. Whenever your name is mentioned father retains a far away look and it usually stays with him until the next morning before he is able to resurrect his shields."  
  
Silence fell over the two companions until Rai finally raised his face, his mouth twisted into a sad smile. "You are wise for your age but I fear that there is nothing that can be done about this matter any longer. My visit tis only a matter of politics and I shall leave as soon as my duty is complete."  
  
"You are making a mistake Lord Rai and I am afraid that if you do not speak, father will never say anything for he is too stubborn." They glanced ahead of them as Elladan announced that they had arrived and once within the city, the two travel weary elves allowed their horses to be taken to be groomed and fed as they were led to Elrond's home.  
  
Though, as soon as they entered the beautifully crafted corridors, Rai pulled Elrohir to the side. "Could you and your brother please escort Legolas to his quarters? I imagine that he is exhausted and I shall like to speak with your father alone."  
  
"Of course. The last I heard, father was in his study." He paused, casting a serious look at the elven lord. "Remember my words."  
  
"Thank you." Rai bowed respectfully, ignoring the last comment, before bidding the younger elves a good evening and heading down a divergent corridor to the study. /Tis no mystery he is in his study. Elrond always has been one for the books./ Sooner than he had wanted, the brunette found himself standing outside the study door and reaching up to knock. /I wonder how he has been all these years since our. . .separation./  
  
Rai backed away slightly as that thought crossed his mind leading to a string of unsettling possibilities and doubts. The wintry-eyed elf shook his head and was about to turn away when the door unexpectedly opened and his gaze locked with Lord Elrond's.  
  
"Rai?"  
  
The hushed murmur of his name caused long forgotten emotions to sweep through his heart and Rai forced his gaze elsewhere. "Lord Elrond. Tis been too long since our last meeting. I trust that I find you well?"  
  
Elrond nodded wordlessly and beckoned for Rai to follow him into the room he had just exited. "Would you like a drink?"  
  
"No. I am fine. I had only come to speak with you concerning the matter of Legolas and his betrothal." Answered the brunette politely and yet sternly. "When are we to tell him of this arrangement? He has already expressed concerns."  
  
The Lord of Imladris sighed and took the seat behind his desk. "I understand your worry on Prince Legolas' behalf and we have arranged a ball in which the two shall meet. It will take place in two days time."  
  
"I see." Rai crossed his arms about his slim waist. "Do you think this wise Elrond? To place this much responsibility to two so young?"  
  
"Has there been a choice presented? You know as well as I do that there must be a concrete bond between Rivendell and Mirkwood or we shall both fall." Elrond reminded the elf across from him of what they had seen in Galadriel's mirror.  
  
Rai snorted in resentment at the memory and glared daggers into the ground. "That mirror! If I was given a choice I would never have looked upon it. It reveals truths that are not meant to be known and turns many peoples' lives onto paths that they do not wish to take."  
  
A tense look passed between the two lords before Elrond finally broke the gaze and cleared his throat. "I understand your feelings Rai even if my knowledge of time does not go as deep as yours but perhaps the mirror only shows us fate."  
  
"It does Elrond but fate is not something that any race is meant to control. It plays its own games and runs its own course. How are you to know that their union may not take place on its own? Now with this forced betrothal will they ever really feel love for one another and will they ever be assured that the other loves them?" Rai's eyes bore into Elrond's as he spoke causing the other to flinch at the double meaning.  
  
"Your point is a valid one but this must take place."  
  
Sighing, the brunette uncrossed his arms and stood straighter as he turned to leave. However, as his hand lay upon the door knob, Rai paused. "As your union with Celebrian had to take place? Do you recall the sacrifices that you had made or is the pain only remembered in my heart?"  
  
Rai's words echoed through Elrond's mind and his presence lingered even long after the elven lord had gone. The remaining elf slumped in his chair as he thought of things that he had been able to suppress for so long through all his duties of the state. /You are wrong Rai. The pain is as fresh as the day that it entered my heart as is the love that we shared./  
  
* * * * *  
  
Silver-blue eyes swept through the crowd as Rai took another sip of his wine. The elven lord was dressed handsomely in a silvery-blue tunic that offset his eyes and black shirt and leggings. His soft brown locks were pulled back in the usual design; halfway up with one braid behind a delicate ear and an intricate yet simple braid in the back. A silver mask completed the outfit and gave him a mysterious air as he spoke kindly to those around him.  
  
Rai was about to accept an offer to dance when a flash of platinum hair and emerald eyes caught his gaze and the owner gestured for him to join the other. Excusing himself from the disappointed elven maiden, the elven lord hurried over to who he was sure was Legolas.  
  
"Rai?"  
  
"Tis I Prince Legolas. What is the matter?" He noted the nervousness in the younger elf's eyes and sighed. "Never mind, I understand. Legolas, if it will ease your mind and heart I assure you that your betrothed is a very kind, noble, and brave man"  
  
Legolas' head shot up. "You know who he is?"  
  
"I do but tis not my place to tell. Do not be angry with me but I gave an oath." He bit his lip as Rai caught sight of two familiar figures approaching them as he clapped Legolas on the shoulder. "Trust me."  
  
The prince was about to answer when he saw Rai's lips turn up in a semi- forced smile and also gave his attention to the people that his friend greeted.  
  
"Good evening."  
  
"Good evening Lord Elrond." Rai responded but did not address the other by name as he had been instructed. "And a good evening to you as well, sir."  
  
Elrond charmingly smiled as he offered his hand to the brunette. "Would you mind sharing a dance?"  
  
"Of course not. We will return shortly." Rai said to Legolas as he allowed himself to be led onto the dance floor.  
  
Legolas watched his friend walk away with Elrond before sighing and glancing at the stranger beside him. As opposed to his emerald tunic and white shirt and leggings, the other had dressed in a brown tunic and blue shirt and leggings. The prince frowned when he noted that his companion's hair was short and a deep brown. /I do not know an elf that has cut his hair short./  
  
"How do you like the festivities so far?"  
  
Knocked out of his contemplation, Legolas blinked a few times. "Tis wonderful if it were not for the reason why I had come."  
  
"You and I share the same problems." Then for the first time, gray gems locked with emerald and the stranger smiled. "My name is Aragorn son of Arathorn but you may call me Estel."  
  
"I am Prince Legolas of Mirkwood. Tis a pleasure to meet you." He couldn't help but smile back and for some reason, Legolas could not bear to tear his eyes away from the other's.  
  
Aragorn grinned a little, his eyes sparkling from behind his mask. "Would you like to dance?"  
  
Horrified at the blush that reddened his cheeks, Legolas nodded and tentatively took Aragorn's hand as he was brought out amongst the dancing couples. He had to hide his face as it flushed further when strong arms wrapped around his waist and his had automatically risen to surround Aragorn's neck.  
  
Across the room, Rai couldn't help the smirk that rose on his lips when he saw how crimson Legolas' features were. Tutting quietly to himself, he closed his eyes as he unconsciously held on tighter to the elf in his arms. /Perhaps everything shall turn out well after all./  
  
Elrond and Rai danced together for a long while, lost in their own private rhythm and memories until someone tapped both on the shoulder.  
  
"What is it?" Elrond asked, a hint of annoyance in his voice and never removing his arms from around Rai.  
  
The elven attendant bowed in apology. "Mithrandir is here and he says he comes with urgent news. He has asked for both yours and Lord Rai's appearance."  
  
Rai exchanged a worried look with his partner as he nodded. "Tell him we shall be right there." He turned back to Elrond with a puzzled frown and together they silently hurried to tell Glorfindel that they would be absent and then rushed off to the meeting chambers.  
  
Upon entering the enormous hall, the two elves found the aged Istari pacing.  
  
"What is it Gandalf?" Elrond immediately asked.  
  
Gandalf's eyes darted between Elrond and Rai before answering. "The rings are gone. All of them."  
  
"What?!" Rai shouted in surprise. "How?! When?!"  
  
"We do not know but there was a note left." Gandalf handed over a small piece of parchment and together Elrond and Rai read through the contents.  
  
"Sauron and Saruman." Imladris' lord stated matter of factly as he finally looked up. "When was this crime discovered Gandalf?"  
  
"This morning when the safe was to be checked upon. The guards had found it blasted open and the rings missing. I rode as fast as I could here. We must assemble a council soon so that the news may be spread and a search is started."  
  
Rai, meanwhile, was lost in fear and anger. /How could this happen? We were so careful./ Snarling silently, the brunette's eyes glazed over with determination and he turned back to the conversation and made plans of where and who would attend the meeting.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Legolas strolled back to his room in high spirits as he remembered the events of that night. As the party had gone on, the elf had feared when he would meet his betrothed. Then, due to Elrond's unexpected disappearance, he had been spared the news for another night and to add to that, the prince had felt that he had made a new and trusted friend in Aragorn.  
  
Unbeknownst to him, similar thoughts ran through Aragorn's mind as well, as the half-elf also made his way to his own bedroom.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
T.B.C.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, what did you think of the first chapter? I really don't know how this turned out so please tell me. I really want some reviews for this one. Hmm. . .other than that thanks for actually reading it this far and I'll post the next chapter when I can. Have a good day and until next time everyone! ^_^V 


	2. The Beginning of Fate

Chapter 2: The Beginning of Fate  
  
  
  
  
  
Haha, here's chapter 2 everyone! I know it's been a while but I've been very busy with other fics and now with school as well. Anyway, the same warnings are in this chapter as the last and hopefully I'll start to get more reviews. Thanks and please read. ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: The Beginning of Fate  
  
"I bid you welcome to Rivendell." Elrond started as he stood before the gathering of men, dwarves, and elves. "We come together to today to speak of a pressing matter that could lead to the very destruction of Middle Earth if we are not to remedy this as soon as possible."  
  
There was a murmuring within the council until Elrond held up a hand to stop the growing conversations. "The threat, my friends, is that of the vanishing of the great rings of every civilization."  
  
If possible, the council grew louder than they had been before and this time Gimli, the dwarf, was the one to stop the muttering. "This is preposterous! What kind of elvish trick is this?!"  
  
"This is no elvish trick, Gimli son of Gloin." All eyes turned to Gandalf as he stood tall before them. "For I was the one that had delivered this message to Lord Elrond and Lord Rai and twas also I who asked for this council."  
  
Gimli stuttered an apology, as all who found themselves within the wizard's wrath often did and reclaimed his seat.  
  
"Do you know who has taken the rings?" Legolas questioned quietly, after sending Gimli a disapproving glance.  
  
"Tis our belief that this was the work of Sauron and Saruman." Rai answered softly from beside Elrond. He sighed when all attention trained on him, never having been one that enjoyed being in the middle of a crowd. "Tis crucial that we assemble a faction that will search for and attempt to retrieve the rings."  
  
Legolas was the first to stand and approach the lords before him. "Then I offer my services."  
  
"If that crazy elf is going then so shall I." There was a hint of wariness in Gimli's voice as he came to stand next to Legolas who cast his now comrade an annoyed glare.  
  
Gandalf's and Aragorn's eyes were shining with amusement at their elven and dwarfish comrades while Boromir only got to his feet silently as they also join Legolas and Gimli. Soon, with Frodo's urgencies, Sam, Merry, Pippin, and himself added themselves to the forming assembly.  
  
Elrond eyed Rai and the other nodded before both stood. "Then you shall be the ones that carry our fate. Go with good health and we pray that you return successful."  
  
The council nodded their approval before taking the subtle dismissal and slowly made their way out of the private meeting pantheon. Once most had gone, the dark-haired lord of Imladris sighed. "Do you think it wise to allow Legolas and Estel on this journey?"  
  
"I would have preferred no other course. Saying that both do return alive, this will prove whether they can truly love and trust each other." A bitter- sweet smile crossed Rai's face, lacing through his silver-blue eyes. "As I recall, it helped us. . .or I had thought it did."  
  
Elrond studied the other's handsome features before inclining his head in agreement and turned with a dramatic sweep of his robes as he strolled away. "It did."  
  
If anything, Lord Rai was thankful that none had been around right then for he did a perfect impression of a goldfish. /He-/ It had been a long while since he had heard that teasing tone in the other's voice and it had caught him off guard. Shaking his head and muttering something about 'sneaky elven lords' Rai trailed out of the gardens and back into Elrond's home. He had been absently wandering the many corridors when the sound of voices around the corner caught his attention and he peeked around it curiously. "Legolas. Estel."  
  
Both friends looked up from their conversation to smile politely at their friend. "Lord Rai. How are you?"  
  
"Well." He clasped Legolas' hand in greeting and then Aragorn's. "Are you prepared for the journey? You leave with the morn."  
  
"We have seen to our packing. Legolas and I were just about to head to the kitchens to see if they could spare some food for our quest." Aragorn answered, a slight smile on his lips.  
  
Rai nodded. "I see." Suddenly he grinned as a thought crossed his mind. "You two seem to have become fast friends." He was amused to find twin blushes rise on the cheeks of the others but quickly hid the laugh that threatened to escape.  
  
"Estel has been a wonderful companion and guide and has saved me from losing my way around here numerous times." Legolas mumbled, now refusing to meet anyone's eyes.  
  
Seeing the way that the elf and the half-elf were shifting nervously, Rai smirked before deciding to grant some mercy on them. "Then I shall take no more of your time so that Estel may show you some more wonders of Rivendell before you are to leave. I will come to see you off in the morn."  
  
They parted ways as they came to the kitchen and Rai hurried off to his room, heart light at knowing that his young friends seemed to be forming a reassuring relationship.  
  
* * * * *  
  
With the rise of the sun, the nine companions found themselves standing at the gates of Rivendell in front of Lord Rai and Lord Elrond.  
  
"Now it is not certain that the rings reside in Mordor but this would be the ideal place to begin out of any. Shortly after you leave, scouts from Mirkwood, Lothlorien, and Imladris shall be sent out to locate, if possible, any word of the rings." Elrond informed the group.  
  
Rai nodded his agreement. "All messages will be relayed to Mithrandir through a magical link that we have erected between ourselves. An understanding should pass that if anything were to happen to Mithrandir, you are to await my arrival."  
  
"But won't that delay us only further?" Boromir argued; the first thing that he had said to the company since they had met.  
  
Rai shook his head. "Nay, for I shall be able to use my magic to speed up my journey." Boromir seemed to turn inward to consider this and the elven lord paused for a moment to see if the human would speak again before continuing. "If there are no further questions then I bid you farewell."  
  
The company solemnly said their good byes before gathering their packs and strode purposefully away from Rivendell. With their backs turned, the company missed the slight look of fear in the elven lords' eyes and the brief hint of hope and amusement as they watched Legolas and Aragorn chatting happily to one another.  
  
"I believe that you may be correct on the effects that this quest will have on Estel and Legolas." Elrond murmured, as he and Rai strode back into Imladris.  
  
Rai only smiled but did not turn to look at Elrond. "So what are we going to do from here?"  
  
"First we shall dispatch the messengers then collect word from Lady Galadriel and King Thranduil." Elrond answered in a commanding tone, befitting the lordly position that he held.  
  
There was silence except for the whisper of two pairs of elven footsteps and the fall season of the valley of Imladris. At that moment, walking beside the elf that had captured his heart so long ago, Rai felt that all was right in the world. He sighed. /Except that Elrond seems to no longer want my heart./ Mentally flinching, the brunette sharply shoved aside the sober thought. "Then let's act swiftly."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Legolas' emerald eyes swept across his eight companions. He had to repress the urge to roll his eyes when he saw that Gandalf was yet again dressed in his dusty gray robes and hat and averted his gaze to the dwarven member. Gimli, like any dwarf, was dressed in their customary body armor with a finely crafted axe strapped to his back. As opposed to the dwarf, he was adorned in gray leggings, emerald shirt, and a husky blue tunic. A quiver and bow were strapped to his back while a gray cloak covered all but the hilts of his twin daggers.  
  
Beside him walked Aragorn. The man was adorned in brown pants and a white shirt covered by a black cloak and at his side hung an ornate sword.  
  
The other human in the group, Boromir, was dressed in black trousers, and unlike Aragorn wore a gray tunic over his green shirt. His brown cloak hid the sword and the dagger at his sides although Legolas was positive that they were there.  
  
Frodo, oblivious to the stare was happily chatting to his friends and all were dressed in short, brightly colored trousers and shirts with cloaks various shades of green. All of the Hobbits wore a short sword which they had been given a crash course in wielding the night before by Glorfindel and Rai.  
  
Gandalf was leading them along with a map that he had acquired from Elrond, having planned the course with the elven lord the night before that would bring them to Mordor in the shortest time possible.  
  
Legolas gave up his contemplation of his comrades when he felt Aragorn leave his side. He watched curiously as the half-elf approached Gandalf and whisper something to the wizard before Aragorn moved back to Legolas. "What was that about?"  
  
Before Aragorn even had the chance to answer, the Istari called back to the group. "We are to find a place to rest for the night. Tis far past dusk and we could do with dinner and sleep for we have a long journey yet." His silver eyes flickered toward the Hobbits and Legolas understood.  
  
Aragorn shrugged and smiled innocently, averting his gaze to the trees about them to scout out a suitable camp. The elven prince sighed and almost unconsciously his features softened into a fond look and a surge of strange emotion swirled around his heart and mind. /What is this? I've never felt this around anyone before?/ He frowned and bit his lip as he stared at Aragorn. /Could I. . .it couldn't be possible. . .I've only met him a few days ago./ Legolas cautiously cast a glance over at Aragorn before shaking his head. /No, I cannot. Tis just that I have a lot on my mind concerning this quest. I am not thinking straight./ Deciding that that was the source of his foreign emotions, the elf smiled determinedly and turned to speak with Boromir for distraction.  
  
It was a short while later that Gandalf finally announced that he had found an appropriate sleeping area for then night. He motioned for the group to remain silent and all nine companions fell into line behind the wizard as they crept through the foliage and into a hidden clearing. It wasn't overly large and the dense branches above them hid the company from the sight of any aerial scouts.  
  
Sam immediately set to building a fire with the help of Gimli and then the Hobbit withdrew several strips of meat and dry fruit from a pack and started to cook. During this, Gandalf had taken to telling an intricate and delighting tale to the remaining Hobbits with Boromir and Aragorn sitting in the background smiling at the expressions of wonder on their companions faces.  
  
This of course left Legolas to himself and so the elf stealthily scaled a nearby tree to find a safe perch within the branches. He studied the proceedings beneath him, a tiny smile on his handsome features before he set to making more arrows; not that he needed them but he felt the want to have something to occupy himself with lest he began to think of Aragorn again.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Rai inclined his head in agreement with the elven lieutenant from Lothlorien. "Aye, placing patrols there shall be beneficial indeed but we must also arrange it so that scouts can be sent as far as the edges of Mordor."  
  
"We cannot enter that cursed place though Lord Rai. Not with parties so small." The elf replied solemnly.  
  
"There is no need to enter but we must place hidden patrols there to ensure we receive any news of suspicious activities." The brunette answered patiently, he knew that it would take some convincing for him to get the Lothlorien scouts to be willing to advance so near to Mordor.  
  
Sighing, the Lothlorien elf rolled up the parchment. "I see the benefits but I will have to speak with my Lord and Lady about such a dangerous plan."  
  
"Of course but I pray that you do so soon. We cannot delay for it could cost Middle Earth gravely." Rai climbed to his feet as the other did and clasped his hand in a warrior's grip. "I await the answer then."  
  
"Good bye Lord Rai."  
  
Rai watched as the Galadhrim departed before slumping back into his chair. He ran a hand through his silky chocolate locks before shutting his eyes with a breath of weariness.  
  
"Are you well?"  
  
The sudden intrusion of sound nearly jolted Rai out of his chair as wintry eyes opened to find Elrond looking down at him in worry. Forcing a tired smile, the elven lord nodded. "I am fine just a bit exhausted."  
  
"Then rest, my friend." Elrond suggested gently, placing a comforting hand on his companion's shoulder.  
  
Rai hardly noticed he was leaning toward his ex-lover's hand until the last moment. The brunette flushed faintly and pushed himself out of the chair. "I suppose I shall. Good night Elrond." He twisted around to leave but a hand on his stopped him. "What is it?" His expression was one of adorable confusion.  
  
"I-" Elrond bit the inside of his cheek nervously as his eyes locked with Rai's and he was about to speak when he shook his head at the last moment. "Sleep well Rai."  
  
Eyes flashing with disappointment, Rai nodded and retrieving his hand, glided out the door. /You are just imaging things Rai. Tis a fact that Elrond does not love you anymore. Just concentrate on the task at hand and leave matters of the heart alone./ So, with a heavy heart, the elven lord vanished into his bed chambers for the night.  
  
  
  
  
  
T.B.C.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hehe, well, there's chapter 2. Finally eh? Anyway, hopefully more people will review and thanks. I'll see about chapter 3 whenever I can but of course I have a lot of fics going at the moment so please excuse me if the next part is late. *looks around at angry readers* I'll try, I promise! *runs away so no one kills her* 


	3. note about updates

Sorry everyone for the delay in posting and I promise that I will have everything up soon but I am dealing with a few things at home right now. Recently my grandfather has been taken to the hospital and the doctors say that he does not have long left. I am heading up to see him so everything will be put on hold. I appreciate everyone's patience about this. Thank you.  
  
Nanashichan 


End file.
